


One where Mike expected a crisp but found love

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking against stress, M/M, hungry!mike, stressed!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wandered into the common room, hoping for something to eat. Just something. A crisp would be enough. <br/>But what greeted him was even better than a stale crisp. <br/>A platter filled with muffins, beautiful brown and some were still oozing chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One where Mike expected a crisp but found love

**Author's Note:**

> that was probably a prompt but i couldn't find it so sorry <3

Mike wandered into the common room, hoping for something to eat. Just something. A crisp would be enough.

But what greeted him was even better than a stale crisp.

A platter filled with muffins, beautiful brown and some were still oozing chocolate. Groaning, Mike walked closer, smelled the heavenly smell. A small slip of paper was lying in front of the godsend.

‘Take and enjoy : )’ with some brown smudged around the edges. Nobody had to tell Mike that twice who grabbed 3 of the hot muffins and ran back into his dorm, placing two of them safely on his bed while stuffing the third one into his mouth, moaning around the crumbly awesomeness.

Finding a sticky note pad and a pen somewhere, Mike wrote ‘this was delicious, if you take requests, smt w/ peanut butter? Thx room 276 ‘and went back into the room, lifting the platter careful to stick the note on the back. Running back to his room, he threw himself into his bed, collecting the muffins as they flew up. Now at least he could pretend with a full stomach that he was learning.

* * *

 

A few days later Mike just came from his drama class as he stumbled upon a small paper bag sitting in front of his door. Picking it up, he already could smell a waft of peanut butter drenching though the paper bag. Opening his door, he stumbled through the entrance, throwing his stuff somewhere as he ripped the packet open, revealing a sticky note on top of what seemed to be peanut butter brownies.

‘I do take requests. Just leave them in the common room under the white plate. Enjoy x’

Mike smiled and took the first bite and he could have melted right there, in the middle of the room, with his jacket still hanging from his shoulders.

Feasting on the brownies for what felt like only seconds, Mike decided that he was going to marry this person. Because damn, this stuff was amazing.

Picking up the sticky note pad, he began to write once more.

* * *

 

After that, Mike was usually surprised with something every few days, always in those paper bags with nothing but the food in it. Mike wanted to know who his new best friend was. But sadly, there were no hints. Never a name, never a room. Nothing.

But when it suddenly stopped, Mike worried. After a week without little bags of heaven, Mike wondered what the hell happened to his amazing cook/chef whatever.

Two weeks went by and Mike could feel himself loosing the weight he had gained through the whole fatty goodness and it felt weird just not eating something home cooked every once in a while.

* * *

 

Rolling out of his bed with a groan he walked to the door, ripping it open after a loud knock woke him out of his nap.

“What?” he groaned, looking at the person standing in front of him.

It was a man, around his age with brown short hair and glasses. And a paper bag in his hand. The same…

“You-... are you the cook?” Mike said, eyes widened from their half lidded state.

“Well, yeah?” The guy said, a smile on his lips and pushed the bag into Mike's chest.

“I noticed you looking thinner around the nose so I baked something.” He murmured and blushed, biting his lips.

“Where were you the last few weeks?” Mike asked and opened the door wider, inviting the guy into his room. With a bit hesitation, the guy stepped in, looking quickly around before his eyes focused once again on Mike.

“Uhh.. I bake when I am stressed, and I hadn’t had any tests in the last few weeks.” He explained and smiled again, a bit shinier this time.

“So I enjoyed your stress?” Mike asked horrified.

“No. I relax when I bake so no.”

“Oh thank god.” And now he was ripping the bag open, seeing fudgy goodness on the bottom of it.

“Ohhh yes.” He moaned and shoved the first bits into his mouth.

“You should be a cook or baker or something like that, because these babies?” He pointed at his mouth. “Are goddesses.” A chuckle came from the brown haired man.

“Thank you, Mike.” He said, ducking his head as more blush crept onto his face.

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“It's Ben.”

“Hello Ben.“ Mike reached out with his sticky fingers to shake Ben's hand, grinning widely.

“Hello Mike.” With that, Mike shut the door and lead Ben deeper into his room until they ended on the bed, sharing the fudge between them.

* * *

 

“What smells so good?” Mike asked as he came through the door, shutting it behind him.

“Stress of 2 weeks piled up.” Ben called from the kitchen and as Mike stepped into the kitchen he was greeted by cookies over cookies and cakes all over the usually clean counter.

“We gonna throw a party?”

“We have to. I cannot put them in a common room anymore.” Ben said with a sigh, turning to lean into a soft kiss that Mike returned softly.

“Whom should we invite?” he said and sneaked a cookie and had to shut his eyes as the flavor exploded. Not even after years together with Ben, he still wasn't used to the amazing cooking provided for him.

“No, cancel everything. I want to eat every last bit.” He said and took another bite.

“You can’t.” Ben laughed and steered him out of the kitchen into the living room.

“Call some people.“ Ben commanded and pressed his phone in Mike's hand.

“We have food for 20 people or more.” He murmured as he placed a kiss into Mike's hair.

“Or me and you for weeks.”

“Or me and you for weeks.” Ben agreed with him.

“Or we just donate the whole food to the shelter and enjoy the stress free afternoon?”

Mike had tugged on Ben's waist until the smaller man fell into his lap and was surrounded with limbs seconds later. And only a soft look decided the future of the baked goods.

“Which one is in the most need?” Ben asked and took his phone back to google.

Mike laughed and cuddled closer to Ben and thought that he had to hide some of the cookies for later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
